


Home

by Docmadi96



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docmadi96/pseuds/Docmadi96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Calleigh had told Jake she would wait for him at the end of 7x01 Resurrection? This shows the night they see each other for the first time in almost 2 years. Pre-Meltdown!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Jake couldn’t turn his eyes away, not even for a second. His eye felt like lead, and he barely had the energy to keep them open.  
But a 169 hour road trip will do that to you.  
He knew he was home the minute he turned into the driveway. The familiarity with clicking a single button, the comfort of pulling into his space. He had his first tour of the house… in person. Previously only seeing it in a camera chat. He saved the master bed for last, taking his time to gather himself.  
“C’mon Jacob, it’s just a doorknob.” He tells himself. He felt the doorknob give way and he steps in slowly.  
The first thing that hit was the smell.  
He felt his eyes water, two long years without seeing her, if you didn’t count the investigation. Looking around a room he became familiar with via laptop cam. He could smell the vanilla as if she was right in front of him. Dropping his bags, he heads straight to the shower. He hits the bed and is surrounded by her smell and he falls asleep with a smile.  
Calleigh steps through her bathroom shower, utterly drained from working the last 32 days straight. She had gotten a ride from Horatio, she wasn’t able to drive herself. But at least she got the next three weeks off. Heading to her room she flops down on… a body.  
Jumping up she reaches for her gun, only for a voice to stop her. “Cupcake?” she stops. “Jake?”  
She looks up to see his white eyes studying her intently. The bags darker in comparison. She quickly sees tears fill his eyes, and her own vision was going blurry from her own tears.  
“Cupcake!” he reaches for her and in one second she’s encased in a smell she’d never forget. Him.  
“I missed you so much baby.” He chokes out. “I missed you so damn much.” She grabs onto him tightly, scared that he might disappear again. “I’m right here Cupcake, I’m never leaving again.”  
She looks up into his eyes, their tears matching each other, and she looks hopeful. “I know. I love you.” He chokes on another sob before bringing her up to kiss. After they break apart, they smile tearful smiles. “I love you too.” They settle in bed and snuggle into one another. “I have three weeks off.” And his tired chuckle follows. “that’s more than enough time to catch up on each other since I went dark.”


End file.
